


The Daytime She's Theirs, The Nights...She's Mine

by SouthernLady4Life



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Sibling Love, Sibling Loyalty, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLady4Life/pseuds/SouthernLady4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jon Snow and Sansa Stark actually had a close sibling relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daytime She's Theirs, The Nights...She's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everybody! I am new to the world of FanFiction Writing. This is my very FIRST fanfiction...EVER! Haha...so, please be kind. Constructive Criticism is always welcome! :)
> 
> I've been a fan of the TV Show, Game of Thrones for a really long time and I've always been interested in the relationship (or lack of a relationship) between Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. I always wondered what it would really be like if Jon and Sansa were really close to each other. A lot of it is the "what if's?" What if he was protective of her? What if she didn't follow social protocol and actually let Jon into her life as a child/teen? What if Sansa wanted to stay in the North as opposed to going down South? These are the questions that have plagued my mind and decided to have a little fun. I hope you all enjoy!! :)

The party was coming to an end. “Thank the Old Gods!” muttered Jon. It’s not that he disliked parties, but they could last all evening, and the evenings were very precious to him. It meant that they were the only time during the day that he could spend with her-with Sansa. 

He doesn’t know when it happened really. Probably at age eleven and she was nine, and was told what the term “bastard” meant. However, for Sansa that didn’t matter. She came to his room, which was a floor below hers without being seen and would spend the night talking for the first hour or two and would fall asleep in his arms. That became their nightly routine. It was something he looked forward to. During the mornings and afternoons she belonged to everyone else, but at night she belonged to him. 

He went into his room to prepare for her nightly visit. He knew she gets cold real easily, so he made sure the fire was on. When he got that prepared he decided to change into his night attire. When he was finished he got into bed and waited for her. He started to worry because it usually didn’t take her long to get to his room. When he thought about checking on her, the door finally opened and she came in. 

“I’m sorry that I’m late. I was delayed because mother wanted to speak with me” said Sansa.

“That’s okay. I admit I was getting worried. I thought something happened and was about to check on you” said Jon. 

She came to the bed, got under the covers, and rested her head on his chest. “There’s no need to worry about me Jon. I’m a big girl now...I’m sixteen. Or did you already forget about the celebration?”

“It’s my job to worry. I’m your half-brother; a male member of this family, whether your mother likes it or not, and it’s my duty to keep you safe.”

“I know and you do a great job in protecting me, but Jon….I won’t always be your responsibility. I will one day have a husband and it will be his responsibility in protecting me.”

Jon’s blood ran cold at the thought of her getting married, having a husband, leaving Winterfell….leaving him and their nights together.

“You have to let me go one day, Jon” whispered Sansa.

“I know, but I don’t want that day to come just yet. When it does come, it means everything changes. It means you won’t be in Winterfell anymore” said Jon in a sad voice.

“Hey, I’m still here! Besides, it’s not like I’ll be heading South. I already talked to Father and Mother, and they know my heart and soul belongs to the North. I couldn’t imagine being with a Southern Lord. I need a Northern man, someone like Father….someone like you” said Sansa.

Jon touches her hair softly and says, “I’m honored.” 

Sansa sighs deeply and says, “No more talk about the future. It makes me sad. I want to focus on the here and now, especially the now. During the day I’m theirs, but at night…I’m yours.”

Jon whispers while he holds her, “Your mine!” He closes his eyes as he holds her and thinks for now it is enough to know she belongs to him for another night.


End file.
